What's Left of Me
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: He knew she had the power to utterly break him, and he was scared. She could push him away in disgust at any moment. "Please, don't be afraid. Not of me." GaaraxOC songfic. Rated for slightly sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Nick Lachey's song **_**What's Left of Me**_**.**

_Watched my life pass me by_

_in the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah _

He stood on a towering roof over the beautiful city. Maybe beautiful was the wrong word. If you could get past the fact that all the buildings were made of sands leached of color and the land was devoid of the green vegetation that most villages sported. Yes, if one could get past that, he would see the way the wind swirled the sand in endless flows across the land; how the village itself was a maze of well-crafted and well planned buildings. One could see how the sky, unpolluted and clear, would light up with radiance as the sun rose and set; each color a vivid paint streak across the exposed sky. Perhaps beautiful was the correct adjective after all to describe Suna, the village of Sand.

It was dark out now, no trace of the sun to be seen for another few hours. One loner stood on the roofs of Suna, overlooking the sprawling city and the vast and endless expanse of desert just outside the wall. From his perch on the highest building, Sabaku no Gaara could see it all.

Azure eyes scanned the streets slowly, both watching to appreciate and watching to protect.

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_what's left of me. _

_Nothing amiss tonight. All is peaceful for now._ Gaara noted as his eyes rose to the heavens to watch the stars.

Gaara had become the leader of Suna: the Kazekage. He took his duty very seriously, and every night he took advantage of his insomnia to keep a watchful eye on his precious village.

His thoughts strayed to Yuuna, his beloved wife. It had started as an alliance with Konoha, and she had been one of the women that would potentially be his wife. But, over time, it had grown into so much more. She had been the only one who hadn't dreaded meeting him; the only one who hadn't been afraid.

_I've been dying inside_

_little by little_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm goin outta my mind_

_An endless circle_

_runnin from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still _

Gaara climbed in through the window, swiftly walking to the bedside; silently standing over the form of his sleeping Yuuna, watching as she dreamed.

He suddenly felt a twinge of remorse. He had never truly shown his feelings to her, and though he loved her more than anyone including himself, he had never been direct with his emotions. In fact, he had never even told her he loved her. Emotions were fairly foreign to him, but he knew that she must not be sure of him, and could be regretting her decision to leave Konoha for him.

His heart throbbed with this regret, and he silently sat down on the bed next to her, gently brushing her brown hair from her eyes. He remembered the first time he ever saw her eyes; they were so blue, in fact, they rivaled Naruto's blueness and held infinitely more depth than even his blond friend.

He also remembered when she had gone with Naruto's team, in a race to save him from the Akatsuki. She was the first one he saw when he awoke from Death itself, and he had realized at that moment just how much he loved her. But, he had never said it.

_And I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have_

_what's left of me. _

Gaara watched Yuuna as she dreamed of pleasant things. She sighed softly, whispering his name in her sleep. Gaara's eyes grew wider, realizing what she had said in unconsciousness. His heart beat wildly as she suddenly woke, shooting up into sitting position, looking around frantically.

"Shh, Yuuna, it's just me. It's alright," he assured her quietly.

She blinked sleepily, narrowing her eyes in the darkness.

"Gaara? What are you—" she was silenced as Gaara's mouth descended on her, lingering softly as he moved his lips with hers.

She squeaked in surprise, but melted into the kiss as it grew more passionate. Suddenly, she felt a tongue run along the seam of her mouth.

_Fallin' faster_

_barely breathing_

_Give me somethin to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head _

Yuuna's eyes flew open, though the kiss did not stop. Gaara had never tried to deepen the kiss beyond a lingering closed-mouth kiss. She had always thought he just needed time, because he was shy and not good with emotions, but she had given up hope of ever being with him in this way because he had never made any advances.

Sighing softly at the feel, she closed her eyes once again and opened her mouth slowly. A battle of tongues ensued, making Gaara shiver with pleasure at the foreign feeling.

Slowly, so hesitantly, Gaara lowered them back onto the bed, slowly removing her nightgown from her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands roaming over his back, slowly pulling his black shirt over his head.

Gaara suddenly pulled away.

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again _

Gaara's whole body shook with need, but he was afraid. Finally, the great Sabaku no Gaara was afraid of something. He knew Yuuna had the power to utterly break him, and it scared him. He knew he was a broken soul, and she could push him away in disgust at any moment.

"Gaara?" her soft voice drifted through the darkness. "Gaara…please, don't be afraid. Not of me."

He started at the loving words, thrown at him like a lifeline.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara slowly walked back towards the bed.

_Cause I want you_

_and I feel you_

_crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin_

_to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me _

Once back on the bed, Yuuna pulled him down to her, kissing his hair, his nose, his chin, and finally, his mouth, gently caressing his lips with hers. All his fears dissipated as she whispered in his ear…

"I love you, Gaara."

Gaara closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling; to the love she was giving him. Finally, he felt whole. He could now say the words he had never said.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)_

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time _

"I love you, Yuuna."

_Will you take what's left of me?_

**Read and Review please. This is just something that's been floating around in my head for awhile.**


End file.
